mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheeki, with a side of breeki
Dimitri watched buzz of motion with curiosity, which quickly turned to overflowing joy as guns were revealed. OPPA! Speak of debil and they show! He smile grin as words exchanged faster than he care comprehend. Mind on pistols and revolvers, hammers, triggers, primers and racks... He snap to attention as he is addressed. Mind fuzzy in English so he only hear basic Dimitri engineer Alliance Only Russian No people in boxes No kill zatem oruzhiye Captain look at him, Russian fog lift. "You're with me, Son." The Captain told Dmitri, leading him to the engine room. He pulled out a pair of coveralls, looked at Dmitri Dimitri shook his head, much too small. Pulled out a bigger pair of coveralls, looked at Dmitri, then pulled out the largest size they had and gave them to the large Slav. "Anyone asks, you're our engineer. You don't speak much English, don't actually break anything. We just want them to think against you becoming their engineer, you understand?" As he spoke, he knocked over a tool bench purposefully, then stood it back up "Da captain Keller. I stay and be Slav, freak alliance." Dimitri was grip bag like child with new pet. Once neat, organized tools were muddled, and various parts were scattered on the floor. The Captain made sure to take the duffel from him, leaving him with just a side arm. Dimitri's grip tighten before releasing. I have you later, beauties He doubled checked that his dummy round was only one in clip before stashing other cylinder, he look up when Keller speak. "Don't shoot anyone." Dimi smile cheeki "Me? Never Kapitan." He clapped Dmitri on the shoulder. "Dang, son, what do you bench? No, wait, not important right now." He stashed the guns in the same compartment as Devron and his crate. "Just checkin' in." He said, hoping the man was smart enough to account for air holes. "You'd have more room in here if you wanted out of that box, son, but -- wait, may not have time for that." He quickly closed the panel back up. Dimi pouted as he saw gun show... But it made quick when realize engineer is in box. Dimitri like better in box. He went and fold old general coveralls he wear for fun, and stow in locker. Then, Dimitri look around at engine room and decide to add authentic. He went to greasy part and rub hands along it, then smear on engineer coverall and face. "Authentic." He laughed to himself. He started to fiddle with tools loudly in room. He pick up wrench with loud clatter "What this do?" He call towards panel, clattering it on floor, making small ruckus like breaking of things. He have fun. He dirty tools. Make Slavic authentic. All greater for cause of good. Dimi hear Jacy petite step. She arrived as the Captain was leaving and gave him a slight curtsy. “Daddy Keller,” she said by way of acknowledgement before the Captain mumbled a response and walked away. Jacy watched him go then stepped into the engine room with Dimitri. He was wearing a pair of coveralls and the place looked like he’d kicked over a few toolboxes. “I’m glad you’re here big boy. Riley wants me to pose as your assistant mechanic and with you speaking nothing but Russian, I’ll do the translating if we’re asked any questions. You okay with that?” "No, konechno zhe, vsegda!" He say with grin, to her confusing. As she talked she looked through the storage for the smallest pair of coveralls she could find. “I’m going to need your help with these,” she smacked her own ass. “It's hot as balls out there and now I've started sweating so there's no chance I'm getting out of these pants without some brute force.” Dimitri blush, he think of vas. No wanting to cause trabble. "no kak naschet vashego muzha, mem?" She unstrapped the holster, tossed it and the coveralls on a workbench then lifted her left knee to unzip her boot and slide her foot out. Her socks were pink and black striped with little bows at the cuff. She switched and did the same with the right before undoing the clasp to her pants at her waist. Dimitri looked back at the doorway like he was in danger of getting caught doing something wrong. “It's alright; Vas is off ship collecting the Doc. Just grab the waist and peel them down. No you're going to have to tug on them harder than that. That's it.” As the leather pants began to slide past her hips Jacy warned the big man, “Maybe you want to be turning your head at this point. I didn't want pantylines so I didn’t wear any.” Dimitri pulled a grimace as she say words. He close eye tight... But leave one for peak. am man, after all As Jacy snaked her way out of the pants she held onto Dimitri's shoulder for balance and when the stiff leather was in a pile on the floor she grabbed the coveralls and quickly dressed. “Thanks, I owe you one.” "net, spasibo VY" He say with cheeki smile. am slick bugger Jacy left the top of the coveralls hanging down and tied the sleeves around her waist. She bent down to collect her pants and hung them in the storage locker next to some other gear, along with Dimitri's “I gotta swing by the galley; we're staging a card game by way of alibi. Be right back.” She stomped her feet to settle them into her boots. Dimitri smile to self for second before roaming about room, singing Russian oprah, and periodly banging metal together to punctuate every now then. am cheeki one